


Little Talks

by doloresstorey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Mara Jade - Freeform, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloresstorey/pseuds/doloresstorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before Rey’s arrival, Luke has a conversation about his future with Mara. What could be left for him in this seemingly everlasting life? Far more than he thinks.<br/>“There’s a voice in my head that’s holding me back. Well tell her that I miss our little talks” ~ Of Monsters and Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

** Little Talks **

 

A special talk between Luke and Mara's Force ghost. Based off the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men and the final scene of The Force Awakens. (Sure, what Luke is standing in front of in probably just a rock, but let me believe it's Mara's grave stone, okay?) May the Force be with you,  
Dolores Storey

* * *

 

The Force. It flowed like waves in a river, like wind in the air, like blood in a body. Luke stood at a grave, meditating, calling out to a spirit the Force had captured long ago. He chose this exile; he chose to escape the inevitable.

“Can you sense her too, Mara?” he whispered, feeling his wife at his side. Luke didn’t dare open his eyes, he never could. He feared looking upon the spirit of his wife would surely destroy him.

“ _Rey_ , what a lovely name.” Not even time nor death could change that angelic voice. Mara giggled, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. “She’ll change you, Luke.”

“I’ve changed enough.”

“Not as much as you think, love. You’re not done living yet. Your task has yet to be complete. You will learn that soon.”

Luke shook his head, “Don’t lecture me.”

“I can’t help it. You will learn what destiny is held for you, Luke. She is you destiny.”

He didn’t want to believe it. How could a child change an old man like him?

“Your thoughts betray you,” Said Mara, “You were her age when you changed Vader, when you changed me. Believe in her; believe in _yourself_ , my love. There is so much left for you to do. Trust me-” She paused and gasped, “Look! There she is!”

Luke turned away from his wife’s voice, hoping not to see her as he opened his eyes. There were tears in the girl’s big brown eyes as she grabbed something from her bag.

“Do you sense that?” Mara chuckled, “It’s your future.”

Rey sighed, holding out a long forgotten weapon. Luke was shocked at it, at her. This young girl carried his father’s lightsaber.

“Take it.” Suddenly Mara’s spirit vanished as wind whipped through the air.

He let out a heavy breath, removing the hood from his head. “Hello, _Rey._ ”


End file.
